In many applications it is desirable to be able to modify the rate of a standard clock signal to provide frequencies different from that of the clock generator. The use of divider circuits in digital watches is just one of numerous examples where a high frequency clock signal is modified to produce a useful output. While straight forward division of clock signals is well known, it obviously is of limited value where the desired output signal is not an integral multiple or submultiple of the standard clock signal.